Typically, electronic apparatus such as notebook or laptop computers have a first unit having a keyboard that is coupled by hinges to a second unit having a display screen, such that the two units can be opened and closed relative to each other. When the apparatus is used, the second unit is opened, and when it is not used, the second unit is closed such that the display screen lies on the keyboard. This type of apparatus is well known as a notebook personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a notebook PC).
Another type of portable computer includes a display screen, wherein the display screen is configured to recognize a stylus or pen-like device that is placed close to or in contact with the screen to enable user input. This type of apparatus is well known as a tablet personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a tablet PC).
Recently, convertible tablet/notebook computers have become available with the first unit and the second unit coupled through a two-axis coupling device which allows rotation of the second unit in two directions relative to the first unit. This configuration allows the computer to be used either as a notebook PC with the display screen projecting upward from the keyboard, or as a tablet PC with the display screen resting facing up on the keyboard (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-312876).
Such electronic apparatus are usually provided with a display panel having a large display screen. The display panel is generally fixed to the apparatus in the following manner. A mounting hole is formed in the display panel whereas a boss having a screw hole in the center is formed on the back cover. The display panel is then fixed by inserting a screw through the mounting hole into the screw hole formed on the boss.
A fixing member or supporting member of elastic material which is used for fixing a display panel is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2000-47754 and No. 2002-328622. The elastic material is used to protect the display panel from being damaged by a strong force.
Display panels made by different manufactures have the respective mounting holes in different positions. If only one type of back cover is used and needs to accept two or more types of display panels made by different manufactures, the back cover must have two or more bosses with a screw hole for the mounting holes of these different types of display panels. The bosses are formed in the different positions of the back cover.
However, if the back cover has this structure, a boss formed for one type of display panel interferes with other type of display panel made by other manufacturer. Due to such interference, this other type of display panel cannot be fixed to the back cover.
Even if only a particular display panel made by a particular manufacturer is adopted and a boss is formed on the back cover so as to correspond to a mounting hole of the display panel, the boss interferes with components to be positioned and fixed other than the display panel.
These situations can be avoided by forming a boss on the back cover in the position that does not correspond to the position of a mounting hole of the display panel, and by using a fixing part to connect the boss and the mounting hole that are positioned apart.
However, as pointed out by Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2000-47754 and No. 2002-328622, if the fixing part is used for fixing, there arises a problem that blurred images are displayed due to a dimensional deviation, which needs to be addressed.